rachmafandomcom-20200214-history
The Cennad and the Star
The Cennad and the Star is one of the popular Aperionian myths, and is central to many holidays and festivals in Aperion. The story is the origin of the figure known as The Earthwalker. The Myth The basic story involves two main players: One of Zin Aduro's three Cennad, and a star named Alethia. Alethia was one of the many stars in the sky. After countless nights watching the world below her, she became curious enough to request that she be allowed to explore the earth herself. No star had done this before, and Alethia was one of Nosbalada's most favored children. She was granted leave by Nosbalada, and to ensure her safety, Zin assigned one of his Cennad to escort her. This Cennad was the strongest of his siblings, as well as the most beautiful. But he was also vain, and he considered the task of escorting Alethia beneath him. After some time, the Cennad saw how favored Alethia was by both Nosbalada and Zin. He grew jealous and resentful of the star. When it became apparent that she wanted to stay and observe Rachma for much longer than she had originally intended, he decided to do something. The Cennad's plan primarily figured into wooing the star. Reasons vary, though many agree that he planned to kill her once he had earned her trust. Once the Cennad lulled Alethia into a sense of security, he executed the final phase of his plan. He botched killing her quickly, and instead held the star while she bled out. Alethia's last act was to remove one of her own eyes and swap it with one of the Cennad's. This act granted him the ability granted to all Stars-- True Sight. With it, the Cennad realized that he had fallen in love with Alethia. The Cennad, the swiftest of Zin Aduro's messengers, fled to the sun god and confessed his murder. For his crime, the Cennad was stripped of both his wings and his name and cast down to Rachma. There, he became the Earthwalker, and spends eternity searching. What, exactly, he is searching for is unclear. Some legends say it is Alethia herself, alive and hidden away somewhere on the planet. Others say he is looking for his other eye, the one Alethia took from him. What is certain is that the Earthwalker will keep searching on Rachma for the rest of time. Variations Most variations on the legend disagree on reasons and methods, as noted above. The most popular versions of the story state that the Earthwalker and Alethia are lovers, and that Alethia can see the world through the eye she gave the Earthwalker. They posit that the change of the seasons reflect the Earthwalker's temperament as he searches for Alethia. Every winter he gives into despair at ever finding her, and every spring he finds hope anew. Many stories disagree on what will happen if the Earthwalker if he ever finds what he is searching for. Many say that it will be the first event in the end of the world. They say the seasons will end and time itself will unravel. Others say that if the lovers ever reunite, they will reign over a peaceful world without drought or frost. Those that say the Earthwalker searches for his eye say that he will regain his original powers as a Cennad and take revenge on the Sun and Moon. One variation particular to the Downlands states that the Cennad becoming connected to the element of Earth is not pure happenstance, and it is not a punishment. In that version, the Cennad was exiled as punishment with no hope of redemption. He was taken in by a massive dragon that sleeps beneath the earth. That dragon gave the Cennad his sway over the element of Earth and made him her agent, allowing the Earth to have an active god walking upon the soil while she slept beneath the surface. Most Downlanders worship the Earthwalker as their primary god, though motifs involving this giant Earth Dragon can be found in the oldest temples in the Downlands. Holidays In Aperion, the story is connected to two holidays-- Earthwalker's Day and Star's Day. In the Downlands, these tend to be more religious holidays, but the Uplands celebrates a decidedly more secular version of the holidays, more often concerned with the basic themes of the holiday, but without any of the parts that involve going to a chapel. Once per season, Nameless Chapels hold special services themed around the changing of the seasons and reflection upon the Earthwalker's vigil, after which a large potluck is typically held. Even the non-worshipping Downlanders tend to attend, as they are large community events.Category:Myths